Aprendiendo a conducir
by loka-potter-weasley
Summary: Un relato cortito en el que Hermione enseña a conducir a Ron. Solo es para sacaros una sonrisa pero leedlo porfavor. XD


Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

-No necesito clases, cariño, seguro que es pan comido, ¿verdad, princesa?- Ron atrapó a su hija entre sus brazos, sacando una sonrisa de la niña.

- Ron.- El pelirrojo miró a su esposa que se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba de forma severa.- No tienes ni idea de cómo conducir un coche, vamos, podemos practicar en los terrenos de la Madriguera.

-Papa, ¿me llevarás tú al anden en septiembre?

- ¡Claro! Ya verás Rosie, tu padre va a dejar a esos Muggles en ridículo de lo bien que voy a llevar el coche.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo Hugo removerse en el sillón, mientras fingía prestar atención a su ajedrez mágico. Recordaba como el chico le había pedido, desesperado que los llevara ella al anden.

*** * ***

_-¿Vas a enseñar a papa?- La expresión del niño al decir esto era de incredulidad._

_- Claro, a tu padre le haría ilusión llevar a tu hermana a la estación en su primer año._

_- Pero...¿cuándo vais a empezar?_

_- Bueno...-Hermione titubeó al responder a su hijo- Todavía no lo hemos hablado._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

*** * ***

Hermione sonrió con ternura al recordar como el niño gritaba desesperado que no quería morir joven. Cenaron y, después de mandar a los niños a la cama, se acercó a su marido para asegurar la vida de su hijo pequeño.

- Ron.- Se sentó en sus piernas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero.- Por favor, estoy segura de que en cuanto vallas con el examinador muggle lo harás genial, pero no podrías practicar un poquito antes...- Vio duda en los ojos del pelirrojo y supo que ya lo había conseguido.- Por mi.

* * *

Molly salió al patio de la casa corriendo para llegar a donde estaban sus nietos, su hijo y su nuera.

- ¡Niños! Que alegría.- Estrechó a los dos pequeños entre sus brazos antes de erguirse y abrazar a los dos adultos.- Tendríais que haberme avisado de que veníais para haceros algo de comer.

- No te preocupes, mamá. Hermione y yo ya hemos comido y a los niños les encanta todo lo que haces.

-Sí...además queríamos pedirte un favor, Molly.- Hermione giró la cabeza dejando su vista clavada en el viejo Ford Anglia de forma significativa.

Arthur y Molly reían mientras Hermione les contaba sus planes de enseñar a Ron a conducir, pero accedieron encantados a prestarles el coche y les mostraron una parte alejada del camino que conducía al pueblo para que practicasen.

Hermione condujo el coche hasta allí, aprovechando para explicarle a su marido como manejar las marchas y el embriague. Cuando llegaron cambiaron lugares y Ron se sentó en el asiento del conductor con su mujer a su lado.

- Bien, ahora suelta despacito el embriague y pisa muy despacio el acelerador.- Hermione se veía satisfecha del trabajo que hacía el pelirrojo.

Pero pronto Ron pareció cansarse porque pisó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que el coche se disparase hacia delante.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿Qué haces Ron?! ¡Para!- Hermione se agarraba al salpicadero con el rostro contorsionado de terror mientras su marido reía a carcajadas a su lado.

- ¡Si!-carcajada-¡Ahora entiendo- carcajada- porque esto- carcajada- les gusta tanto- carcajada- a los Muggles!

Hermione bajó una mano temblorosa a la palanca del freno de mano y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su marido girara con brusquedad el volante, derrapando el coche sobre la tierra. Al contrario de lo que Hermione pensaba esto solo provocó que Ron riera con mas fuerza, con la boca abierta, agarrándose el estomago y convulsionando sobre el asiento.

- ¡Eso ha sido impresionante!- Ron giró su cabeza hacia su mujer con la expresión de un niño pequeño que monta en la atracción de los mayores en la feria.- ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

- Definitivamente te apuntaré a una escuela muggle.- Suspiró Hermione relajándose sobre su asiento.

Mientras volvían a la casa, Hermione histérica y Ron fascinado, el pelirrojo pensó que tampoco lo había hecho tan mal, solo había fallado al no mirar por el retrovisor. Total, para eso podía usar un encantamiento supersensorial, claro, sin que se enterase su mujer.

* * *

Por favor no me mateis por esto. Es solo una tontería para entreteneros un rato :) Porfis dejad algun review. Bsitos!!!!


End file.
